Break the promise
by Twins Shinobi
Summary: Oneshoot/ Melanggar janji yang sudah di ucapkan adalah hal yang buruk menurut Ino, karena bisa menghilangkan nyawa orang yang ia kasihi.


Break the promise

Rated: T

Genre: Angst & Romance.

Pairing: Sai&Ino, slight SasuIno...

Warning: OC, Character death, Typo(s) etc...

"_Jika aku pergi jauh, kau akan terus menunggu ku kembali, kan?" Tanya seorang pria pada kekasih nya. "Ya." Jawab kekasih sang pria. "Kalau begitu, tunggu lah aku sampai aku kembali lagi,..Ino.." ._

.

.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_, ayo cepat! Nanti kita bisa terlambat!" Ucap seorang gadis manis berambut pirang panjang dan bermata _sapphire_ kepada seorang pria berambut hitam dan bermata _onyx_ yang diketahui bernama Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hn, sabar lah, Ino." Ucap Sasuke pada gadis yang diketahui bernama Ino Yamanaka, seorang siswi SMA Konoha yang memiliki _janji_ di masa lalu yang telah ia _ingkari_.

"Sasuke-kun cepat— Kyaaa!" Ucap Ino sambil berteriak ketika melihat kecoa yang menempel pada tas nya. Sasuke pun tertawa kecil ketika melihat wajah Ino yang kaku, menurut nya ekspresi itu sangat lah lucu. Mereka pun terus berjalan hingga sampai di bioskop, mereka membeli tiket film horor yang mereka sukai.

_-_**Ino Pov**_-_

Aku dan Sasuke-_kun_ pun terus berjalan hingga sampai di bioskop, kami membeli tiket film horor yang Sasuke-_kun_ dan aku sukai, film itu di mulai sekitar jam 5 sore- 7 malam. Karena sekarang masih jam 4 sore, aku dan Sasuke-_kun_ pergi ke tempat makan untuk makan karena dari siang kami sama sekali belum makan siang. Kami pun pergi mencari tempat makan. Saat sedang makan di sebuah cafe, aku merasa ada yang memerhatikan kami berdua. Perasaan ku pun mulai tidak enak, entah apa yang akan terjadi. Aku juga merasa bahwa orang itu sudah mengikuti kami dari di bioskop sampai di sini. Orang itu menatap aku dan Sasuke-_kun_ degan tajam, seakan kami berbuat salah kepada nya. Aku juga bingung mengapa saat aku menengok ke arah nya, ia menghilang.

"Ino-_chan_, ayo pergi. Sekarang sudah hampir jam 5 sore." Kata Sasuke-_kun_ pada ku, aku pun mengangguk. Kami pun pergi ke bioskop lagi untuk menonton film horor yang telah kami pilih.

**-Normal POV-**

**Bioskop Konoha.**

Ino dan Sasuke masuk ke dalam bioskop dan mencari tempat duduk yang menurut mereka enak untuk di duduki, Sasuke pun memilih tempat duduk di belakang yang sepi, Ino hanya menurut lalu duduk di samping Sasuke.

Saat film tersebut sudah mendekati akhir cerita, ada seorang pria dengan baju Hitam serta celana panjang hitam, orang tersebut juga memakai topi hitam sehingga wajah nya tak terlihat. Yang terlihat hanya rambut hitam pekat nya dan kulit pucat nya. Orang tersebut duduk di samping Ino. Tiba-tiba Ino pun teringat oleh masa lalu nya bersama _mantan_ kekasih nya yang sudah tiada.

"Aku selalu mengawasi mu, Ino-_chan_..." Gumam pria tersebut tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh Ino yang duduk di samping pria tersebut.

"_Suara itu?!_" Pikir Ino teringat dengan suara _mantan_ kekasih nya, Sai. Tak lama pria tersebut hilang, Ino pun kaget dan langsung memeluk lengan Sasuke.

"Ada apa, Ino-_chan_?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menengok ke arah Ino.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_, apa tadi ka-kau melihat seorang... pria di.. samping ku?" Tanya Ino dengan nada yang gemetar, Sasuke pun bingung dengan kekasih nya.

"Tidak, memangnya kenapa, Ino-_chan_?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Tadi aku melihat seorang pria yang tak dikenal, tapi dia mengetahui nama ku..." Jawab Ino.

"Hah? Cuma imajinasi mu, kali... Kau kan suka ber imajinasi." Ujar Sasuke sambil tertawa pelan.

Ino hanya terdiam, tapi ia yakin, tadi ia tidak ber imajinasi!

Setelah film itu selesai, Sasuke pun mengantar Ino pulang ke rumah nya. Saat di perjalanan pulang, Sasuke dan Ino bertemu Yukari, ibu Ino.

"Kaa-_chan_? Sedang apa malam-malam begini keluar?" Tanya Ino.

"Ah, selamat malam, Yukari-_san_!" Sapa Sasuke dengan sopan.

"Hm? Kaa-chan ingin beli obat dulu ke apotik, ah, iya, Selamat malam, Sasuke-_kun_." Ucap Yukari sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Oh, begitu. Tou-_san_ berarti sendirian donk di rumah?" Tanya Ino pada Yukari.

"Iya, maka nya. Temani Tou-_san_ mu ya..." Jawab Yukari.

"Iya, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, ya, Kaa-_chan_! _Jaa ne_!" Ucap Ino lalu berjalan ke arah rumah nya, ditemani Sasuke. Saat sudah dekat dengan rumah nya, Ino dan Sasuke mendengar suara Inoichi yang berteriak kesakitan.

"ARGHHH!" Teriak Inoichi keras, Ino yang mendengar nya langsung berlari dan segera membuka kenop pintu rumah tersebut.

"ARGHHH!" Teriak Inoichi lebih keras dari sebelum nya.

"To-tou-_san_?!" Panggil Ino dengan nada tinggi, pikiran nya sangat kacau. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu pada ayah nya.

"Kami-_sama_! Lindungi lah tou-_san_ ku! Jauh kan lah pikiran negatif ku!" Batin Ino, berdoa. Tak lama ia mendengar suara ayah nya lagi, kali ini terdengar di dalam ruang tamu, Ino pun membuka kenop pintu perlahan-lahan. Mata nya membulat dengan sempurna.

"Tou-_san_...?" Gumam nya ketika melihat ayah nya yang sedang menangis-nangis saat bermain catur bersama teman nya.

"Shikaku, kenapa kau bisa sehebat itu dalam bermain catur?" Ucap Inoichi sambil menatapi papan catur yang hanya terdapat beberapa pion berwarna hitam, yang di ketahui sebagai pion milik Shikaku. Shikaku hanya menghela nafas nya.

"Ah, Ino-_chan_!" Sapa Inoichi ketika menyadari bahwa putri nya ada di dalam ruang tersebut bersama Sasuke.

"Tou-_san_, kenapa tadi Tou-_san_ berteriak-teriak, sih?! Aku jadi khawatir tahu!" Ujar Ino, kesal.

"Oh, tadi... Tadi Tou-_san_ sedang bermain catur dengan Shikaku, tapi Tou-_san_ kalah terus! Lalu karena kesal Tou-_san_ berteriak. Hehehe, maaf ya kalau itu membuat mu khawatir, Ino-_chan_!" Ucap Inoichi sambil tertawa. Ino dan Sasuke hanya bisa _swetdrop_.

"Ehm. Kalau begitu saya pamit dulu, Inoichi-_san_, Shikaku-_san_. Aku pulang dulu, ya, Ino-_chan_. Sampai jumpa besok!" Pamit Sasuke lalu melangkah keluar.

"Iya, hati-hati di jalan ya, Sasuke-_kun_! _Jaa ne_!" Ucap Ino sambil tersenyum manis.

Tak lama setelah Sasuke pulang, Ino pergi ke kamar nya untuk bergegas tidur, karena besok ia harus kembali bersekolah. Ino pun segera mengganti baju nya, lalu tidur. Ayah nya, Inoichi masih tetap berada di lantai bawah, Inoichi menuju dapur untuk membuat segelas kopi. Saat menuju dapur, Inoichi melihat seseorang yang sangat di kenal nya.

"Ka-kau...".

.

**-Ino POV-**

Tiba-tiba kelopak mata ku terbuka, pertanda aku bangun dari tidur ku, padahal aku masih sangat mengantuk. Seluruh tubuh ku basah, karena peluh keringat yang keluar dari kulit ku. Nafas ku tersenggal-senggal. Aku melihat kearah jam dinding ku, masih jam 12.00 malam. Aku baru saja memimpikan mimpi yang menyeramkan. Aku bermimpi ayah ku di bunuh oleh seseorang. Aku segera menyingkirkan pikiran negatif ku itu. Aku terus menggelengkan kepala ku, sekali-kali menampar pelan pipi ku. Tapi aku merasa mimpi itu sangat nyata dan benar-benar terjadi. Aku terkejut ketika mendengar suara teriakan Kaa-_chan_ ku.

"KYAAA!" Suara itu membuat ku otomatis segera berlari ke arah tangga, turun dan berlari menuju sumber suara tersebut, yang berasal dari dapur. Sesampai disitu aku segera bertanya pada kaa-_chan_ ku, aku tidak memperhatikan keadaan dapur.

"Kaa-_chan_, Kaa-_chan_! Kenapa?! Apa yang terjadi?!" Tanya ku pada Kaa-_chan_, tubuh nya bergetar dengan cepat dan air mata nya terus menetes dengan deras. Kaa-_chan_ sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan ku, Ia terus melihat ke arah di depan nya, aku pun ikut menatap ke arah tatapan Kaa-_chan._

"Tou-_san_?!" Teriak ku saat melihat tubuh ayah ku yang sudah tak berbentuk dan hampir tak ku kenal. Yang bisa meyakinkan ku ia adalah ayah ku adalah wajah nya yang sangat mirip dengan ayah ku, tetapi tubuh nya sudah tak berbentuk. Seluruh organ tubuh nya tercecer-cecer di lantai putih yang sekarang sudah berubah menjadi warna merah karena darah. Aku melihat terdapat usus ayah ku yang sangat panjang, ginjal ayah ku yang terpotong-potong dan organ tubuh lain nya. Aku pun ikut menangis seperti Kaa-_chan_ ku, melihat apa yang telah terjadi di hadapan ku, membuat ku sangat sedih. Aku berpikir, apa salah ku sehingga ayah ku terbunuh?!

**-Normal POV-**

"Saya rasa suami anda benar-benar di bunuh pada malam hari, sekarang ini kami sedang melacak sidik jari yang menempel pada pisau yang di pakai pelaku untuk membunuh korban." Ujar sang polisi. Tak lama muncul seseorang polisi.

"Lapor, Pak! Sidik jari di senjata yang di pakai pelaku tak ada!" Ucap Polisi yang baru saja datang.

"A-apa?!" Kata polisi yang diberitahukan.

"Hiks..." Isak Yukari, sambil menundukan wajah nya.

"Kaa-_chan_, tenang lah... Jangan menangis terus..." Ucap Ino menenangkan ibu nya.

"Ino-_chan_..." Yukari memeluk Ino.

.

Sekarang Ino dan Yukari sedang memakai baju berwarna hitam, hari ini adalah hari pemakaman Inoichi Yamanaka, yang tewas dengan mengenaskan. Yukari terus menerus menangisi kepergian suami nya. Ino juga ikut menangis, ia sekarang sedang di tenangkan oleh Sasuke.

"Bersabar lah, Ino..." Ucap Sasuke menenangkan Ino yang terus menangis.

"Ke-kenapa..hiks..Sasuke-kun..hiks.. Kenapa ini bisa terjadi..hiks..? Se-sebenar nya siapa yang membunuh..Tou-_san_ ku..hiks..? Hiks.. A-aku, padahal.. aku be-belum..hiks..." Curhat Ino pada Sasuke di tengah isakan nya. Sasuke pun menggenggam tangan Ino dengan erat.

"Tenang saja, Ino... Aku akan selalu bersama mu..." Ujar Sasuke, Ino pun hanya mengangguk.

"I-iya, terima kasih..." Ucap Ino dengan nada yang sedikit ceria, Sasuke hanya tersenyum lembut melihat itu. Sasuke lebih menyukai wajah ceria Ino dari pada wajah sedih Ino.

"Sasuke-_kun_..." Panggil Ino.

"Hn?" Sahut Sasuke, lalu menengok ke arah Ino.

"Berjanji lah padaku, kau akan selalu bersama ku..." Ucap Ino, Sasuke hanya memandang Ino penuh tanya.

"Tentu saja, Ino-_chan_," Jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Aku berjanji akan selalu bersama Ino Yamanaka, kekasih ku yang paling ku cintai." Lanjut Sasuke. Ino tersenyum mendengar perkataan itu. "Arigatou, Sasuke-_kun_..." .

.

Beberapa bulan kemudian...

Yukari sekarang sudah mulai merelakan kepergian suami nya beberapa bulan yang lalu, kini ia tampak lebih ceria dibanding kan saat ke pergian suami nya. Yukari pun mulai bekerja di sebuah kantor, beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ia bekerja keras untuk membiayai keperluan nya dan anak nya, Ino Yamanaka. Kini Ino pun sudah lulus dari sekolah nya, umur nya pun sudah mencapai 19 tahun. Ino juga sudah bekerja sambilan di sebuah cafe untuk membantu Ibu nya dan membiayai uang kuliah nya. Yukari berjalan menuju rumah nya, hari ini ia pulang lebih cepat karena hari ini ia tidak lembur.

'_Cklek_'. "_Tadaima_!" . Yukari pun melepaskan sepatu high heels nya dan menaruh nya di rak sepatu. "Lebih baik sekarang aku masak dulu." Pikir Yukari, Yukari pun segera mengambil bahan masakan dari lemari es. Yukari memotong sayur-sayuran tersebut sambil bersenandung kecil.

Tiba-tiba Yukari merasa ada yang menepuk bahu nya, otomatis ia menengok ke belakang dan...

"BUGH!". Yukari pingsan di tempat karena kepala nya dipukul oleh sebuah benda yang keras, seperti kayu. Sebelum pingsan, ia sempat melihat wajah orang di belakang nya.

"Sa—" Belum sempat Yukari melanjutkan kata-katanya, pandangan nya sudah menggelap. Kepalanya sangat pusing dan badan nya lemas karena sudah mengeluarkan banyak darah.

DEGH.

"Kaa-_chan_... Apa yang terjadi pada mu? Semoga Kaa-_chan_ baik-baik saja!" Batin Ino saat merasakan firasat yang buruk, sama seperti saat ayah nya sebelum meninggal.

**-Ino POV-**

DEGH.

Lagi-lagi perasaan ku tidak enak, aku pun menjadi khawatir dengan Kaa-_chan_ ku. Aku berharap Kaa-_chan_ ku tidak apa-apa. Aku pun menjadi kurang fokus dengan pelajaran yang sedang di terangkan oleh Asuma-_sensei_. Aku pun izin untuk pulang lebih cepat dan tidak mengikuti mata pelajaran kuliah ku yang lain. Saat menuju gerbang, aku bertemu dengan Sasuke-_kun_.

"Ino-_chan_? Sedang apa kamu disini? Bukan kah kau masih ada beberapa jadwal kuliah?" Tanya Sasuke-_kun_ saat bertemu dengan ku, aku hanya tersenyum.

"Aku mau pulang, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku sedang tidak enak badan." Jawab aku pada Sasuke-_kun_.

"Mau ku antar pulang?" Tanya Sasuke-_kun_ pada ku, baru saja aku ingin menolak nya, tapi Sasuke-_kun_ sudah menaikan aku ke atas motor nya.

"Pegangan yang kencang, ya!" Ucap Sasuke-_kun_, aku pun hanya bisa menuruti perintah nya.

**-Normal Pov-**

Sesampai di rumahnya, Ino segera berterimakasih pada Sasuke dan bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah nya, tapi dicegat Sasuke.

"Aku ikut, boleh kan?" Kata Sasuke, Ino pun hanya mengangguk . Mereka pun masuk ke dalam rumah Ino. Ino melihat sepatu _high heels_ ibu nya sudah tersusun rapih di rak sepatu, pertanda ibu nya sudah pulang.

"_Tadaima_, Kaa-_chan_!" Ucap Ino sambil menaruh sepatu nya.

"Kaa-_chan_? Kaa-_chan_ dimana?" Tanya Ino sambil mencari-cari ibu nya.

"Mungkin ibu mu pergi, Ino-_chan_..." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak mungkin, sepatu nya ada disitu." .

"Mungkin dia memakai sendal atau sepatu yang lain.".

"Itu juga tidak mungkin, soalnya sepatu itu pemberian terakhir To-tou-_san_..." Ujar Ino dengan mata berkaca-kaca menahan tangis dan suara serak. Sasuke langsung diam begitu mendengar suara Ino yang seperti menahan tangis.

"Ino...".

"KYAAA!" Teriak seseorang, membuat Ino dan Sasuke menuju asal suara tersebut. Sesampai disana Ino pun langsung pingsan melihat tubuh seorang wanita yang sudah tak bernyawa, kedua mata nya sudah tidak ada, jari-jari nya pun sudah tidak ada juga, yang paling parah adalah kepala orang tersebut sudah tak terhubung lagi dengan tubuh nya yang membuat Ino pingsan adalah orang tersebut adalah ibu nya.

"Tou-_san_... Kaa-_chan_... Selanjut nya siapa lagi..?" Pikir Ino mengingat dua orang yang ia kasihi dan cintai sudah tiada dan selanjutnya siapa?

.

.

.

Beberapa waktu kemudian...

Kini Ino tinggal sendiri. Ia sering merasa kesepian, tetapi Sasuke sering bermain ke rumah nya. Seperti hari ini. Sasuke datang berkunjung ke rumah Ino untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama.

"Hm, Sasuke-_kun_ aku buat kan minuman dulu, ya! Tunggu sebentar di sini." Ujar Ino seraya bangkit dari tempat duduk nya dan menuju ke dapur untuk membuatkan minum.

"Iya." Jawab Sasuke, sekarang Sasuke juga jauh lebih tenang. Ino sudah mulai ceria seperti biasa.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasa sangat ingin tidur, mata, tubuh, otak dan anggota tubuh lain nya juga sangat lelah. Sasuke memejamkan mata untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh nya. Saat memejamkan mata ia merasa leher nya tercekik.

"Ukh!" Sasuke segera membuka kelopak mata nya, ia sedikit terkejut melihat orang yang mencekik nya. Sasuke tidak percaya apa yang di lihat nya sekarang ini.

"Le-lepas...kan..." Ucap Sasuke yang sudah mulai kehabisan nafas.

'_Prang_!'. Sasuke dan orang yang mencekik nya langsung menengok ke sumber arah tersebut.

"Sa-sai...?!" Ucap Ino terbata-bata, ia sangat terkejut dengan kehadiran _mantan_ nya itu.

"Ti-tidak mung..kin..." Gumam Ino.

"Ah, selamat sore, Ino-_chan_." Sapa Sai dengan senyuman mengerikan nya.

"Ke-kenapa ka..u bi-bi..sa ada di..sini, Sai...?" Tanya Ino dengan gemetar.

"Bu-bukan kah, kau sudah meninggal?" Tanya Ino lagi.

"Hm? Oh, itu. Aku tidak meninggal,kok! Di dalam kecelakaan itu aku selamat, tapi karena aku tinggal di luar negri semua sudah menganggap ku meninggal dunia." Ucap Sai sambil mengingat masa lalu nya.

**-Flash back, Sai pov-**

"_Jika aku pergi jauh, kau akan terus menunggu ku kembali, kan?" Tanya ku pada kekasih ku. "Ya." Jawab kekasih ku. "Kalau begitu, tunggu lah aku sampai aku kembali lagi,..Ino.." ._

_Kira-kira itu lah yang ku ucapkan kepada kekasih ku sebelum aku berangkat keluar negri. Aku berjanji kepada nya bahwa suatu saat aku akan kembali kepada nya di Jepang._

"_Jii-san, Jii-san. Apa aku harus berangkat kesana?" Tanya ku pada Jii-san ku, Danzo._

"_Tentu saja, kau harus datang ke sana." Jawab Jii-san._

"_Berapa lama aku harus berada di sana?" Tanya ku lagi._

"_Mungkin sampai kau lulus pendidikan, disitu tempat yang cocok untuk mengembangkan potensi mu." Ujar nya._

"_Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan pergi ke sana, tapi jika pendidikan ku sudah selesai aku akan kembali kesini." Ucap ku lalu pergi untuk menyiapkan keberangkatan ku. Aku berangkat hari itu juga, aku menuju bandara. Ternyata Jii-san sudah membelikan ku tiket nya. Kini aku masuk ke dalam pesawat dan menunggu saat tiba di sana. Saat itu aku berharap janji ku dengan Ino-chan akan berlangsung selamanya. Aku berharap dia mau menunggu ku._

_Tapi tak lama pesawat yang ku naiki mengalami gangguan teknis, entah mengapa tiba-tiba pesawat yang ku naiki jatuh ke dalam laut. Aku yang berada di dalam nya pun ikut tenggelam ke dalam laut itu. Tetapi untung lah aku jago berenang, sehingga aku bisa berenang sampai ke tepi pulau. Di pulau situ aku sendirian. Selama beberapa hari aku berada di pulau itu, tetapi belum satu pun juga ada yang menolong ku. Mereka semua menganggap kami semua mati, tak lama setelah beberapa hari sendirian aku bertemu seseorang yang juga korban dari pesawat tersebut. Dia dan aku pun saling bekerja sama untuk meminta bantuan, sampai suatu saat akhirnya kami ditolong oleh Jii-san ku._

_Sejak saat itu aku pun langsung berangkat ke luar negri tanpa pergi ke Jepang terlebih dahulu._

**-Flash back Off, normal pov-**

"Ja-jadi kau selamat, Sai-_kun_?" Tanya Ino pada Sai, Sai hanya mengangguk singkat.

"Aku selamat, tapi kau melanggar janji kita Ino-_chan_. Maka dari itu aku membunuh orang-orang yang paling kau kasihi." Jawab Sai dengan nada datar.

"Jangan-jangan kau yang membunuh Tou-_san_ ku dan Kaa-_chan_ ku?!" Tanya Ino.

"Iya, begitulah, Ino-_chan_." Jawab Sai dengan nada santai dan senyuman palsu nya seperti tidak pernah membunuh kedua orang tua Ino. Ino yang mendengar jawaban itu pun langsung menangis tersedu-sedu, sedangkan Sasuke yang melihat kekasih nya menangis langsung marah kepada Sai.

"Kurang ajar!" Ucap Sasuke sambil meninju perut Sai, membuat Sai melepaskan cekikan nya.

Mereka saling tendang, tinju dan lempar. Sampai akhir nya Sai mengeluarkan sebuah benda tajam dan menusukan nya pada bagian perut Sasuke.

"ARGHHH!" Teriak Sasuke kesakitan membuat Ino melebarkan kedua mata nya.

"SASUKE!" Teriak Ino cemas, Ino pun segera menghampiri Sasuke yang ambruk ke lantai beberapa meter dari Sai. Darah Sasuke mengenai baju dan tangan Ino ketika Ino memeluk nya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini, Sai?! Kenapa?!" Tanya Ino sambil mengeluarkan air mata nya.

"Tentu saja karena kau telah meng ingkari JANJI kita!" Jawab Sai dengan memberi penekanan pada kata 'janji'. Ino pun hanya terdiam sambil menundukan kepala nya.

"Sai..." Gumam Ino.

"Padahal aku selalu setia kepada mu, tetapi mengapa kau tidak mau menunggu ku?!" Ucap Sai dengan nada tinggi, kini Sai sangat marah kepada Ino.

"Sai, aku mencintai mu dan menyayangi mu, selama nya..." Ucap Ino, lalu ia mendongak'kan kepala nya.

"Tapi aku juga mencintai Sasuke-_kun_, aku juga menyayangi Tou-_san_ dan Kaa-_chan _ku..." Lanjut Ino, air mata nya pun kembali meleleh.

"..." .

"Waktu aku mendapat kabar bahwa kau meningal, aku sangat sedih... Saat itu yang menghibur ku hanya Tou-_san_, Kaa-_chan_ dan...Sasuke-_kun_..."

"..."

"Saat aku sedang kesepian hanya mereka yang menghibur ku... Sasuke-kun juga sangat baik kepada ku, dia mau mengantar ku ke sekolah dan ke rumah... Sasuke-_kun_ juga selalu menjenguk ku saat aku sedang sakit dan sejak saat itu aku menyukai nya..." Ucap Ino mengingat masa lalu nya saat bersama Sasuke pertama kali.

"Aku mohon biarkan aku berada di sisi Sasuke-_kun_, kini hanya dia satu-satu nya orang yang sangat dekat dengan ku... Maka dari itu aku mohon jangan ganggu kami!" Ucap Ino lalu memeluk Sasuke sambil menangis.

"Sasuke-_kun_..." Gumam Ino, tak lama Sasuke membuka kelopak mata nya.

"Ino-_chan_..." Ucap Sasuke lirih.

"Biarkan aku mati saja...".

"Tidak! Itu tidak akan kubiarkan, Sasuke-_kun_!" Ucap Ino.

"..." Sai menatap Ino dan Sasuke dengan pandangan dendam. Sai pun berlari menuju tempat Ino dan Sasuke sambil memegang pisau nya.

"MATI SAJA KALIAN BERDUA!" .

"Dor!" Suara tembakan terdengar oleh mereka, tak lama Sai pun tumbang. Ino bingung apa yang terjadi, Ia melihat seorang polisi yang mengarahkan pistol nya ke arah Sai. Tak lama muncul beberapa polisi yang lain dan juga ambulan.

"Anda tidak apa-apa?" Tanya salah satu polisi, Ino pun menggeleng kan kepala nya.

"Syukurlah, kalau begitu anda akan kami bawa ke kantor polisi untuk memberi penjelasan." Ujar sang polisi, Ino pun hanya mengangguk.

"Tapi, Sasuke-_kun_..." Ucap Ino sambil melihat wajah Sasuke yang pucat, tetapi Sasuke masih bernafas.

"Tenang saja, Ia akan dibawa ke rumah sakit untuk di rawat." Ucap polisi tersebut.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu saya permisi mengganti baju dulu." Ucap Ino, lalu polisi tersebut mengangguk.

.

.

.

**-Ino Pov-**

Tanggal xx bulan xx tahun xx, Kini aku dan Sasuke-_kun_ berada di sebuah kuburan. Kami datang untuk mengunjungi makam Kaa-_chan_, Tou-_san_ dan... Sai... Setelah beberapa waktu yang lalu, setelah kejadian pembunuhan berantai tersebut, aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk menikah bersama Sasuke-_kun_. Sasuke-_kun_ selamat dari maut, tapi sayang nya Sai tidak. Aku berharap kejadian seperti itu tidak akan terulang lagi bagi kami, anak ku, dan keturunan ku nanti. Aku pun menaruh sebuket bunga di makam Kaa-_chan_, Tou-_san_ dan Sai. Mengingat kejadian yang lalu aku merasa sangat sedih. Sasuke-_kun_ yang melihat ekspresi ku pun hanya memeluk ku dari belakang.

"Jangan mengingat kejadian itu lagi, Ino. Lupakan lah kejadian itu" Ucap Sasuke-_kun_ dengan nada datar, tapi di wajah nya terlihat ekspresi khawatir, aku yang melihat nya hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Iya, mulai sekarang aku akan melupakan nya, Sasuke-_kun_."

Owari

Author note:

Yey, akhir nya selesai juga XD! Ehm. Ini ganti nya fic "Arigatou, Sai-kun", tapi saya merasa pair SasuIno lebih menonjol dari pada pair SaiIno nya... Oh, ya! Kali ini yang membuat cerita nya Ruu, maka nya fic nya jadi gaje .. Genre nya juga gak jelas, karena Ruu bingung jadi nya Ruu pilih aja tuh genre angst sama romance . Karena Ruu gak jago bikin cerita romance jadi Ruu minta maaf kalo gak ada kesan romance nya sama sekali XD . Di sini juga Sasuke out of character banget. Daku berterimakasih sekali pada Rii-chan dan kakak nya, karena telah membantu memikirkan judul fic ini!

Rii: Sama-sama...

Ruu: Sampai jumpa di fic lain ya! Jangan lupa! Tinggalkan jejak kalian dengan me-review fic ini XD, silahkan memberi kritik dan saran! Flame juga boleh kok, Bye-bye~..


End file.
